kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Needle
Yellow |elements = None |powers = Sticks to surfaces |enemies = Needlous, Togezo, Tick, Boten, Punc, Ghost Knight, Kacti, Changer |bosses = None |helper = None }} image:Needle_icon.gifNeedle is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. While the mechanics of it change slightly from game to game, the main point of Needle is to turn enemies into pincushions, with Kirby doing an impression of a porcupine. He gains a pink helmet in later games, which shows spikes permanently sticking from his head, while his skin turns yellow. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby unleashes a plethora of pointy pins from his top to really stick it to his enemies. The attack's range is only to the sides and chiefly upwards, leaving his underside vulnerable (unless used in the air). It's exactly the same in Nightmare in Dream Land, only the ability gets a hat and yellow coloration. Kirby's Dream Course Kirby extends several pins and needles to stop him in his tracks. Whether it is on the side of a slope or in the middle of a boosted put, he'll stop cold. Unlike with the Stone ability, he must be touching the ground to stop his movement. If it is used in the air, he will continue with his current motion until the ground is struck rather than dropping straight down from his current position. In 2 Player mode, the Needle state will extend from the end of a players turn until the start of their next turn, leaving the perilous pins out as a hazard for their opponent. If they hit the Needle Kirby, it will be like hitting a Whispy Woods and cost them dearly. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby sticks out a series of spikes all around his body. It will protect him from any enemies running at him but not from their shots or attacks. Rick has the hairs on his back stand up and out like a porcupine. The attack actually only affects behind him, so he has to turn face to get at anything before him. Coo has Kirby fire out his sharp points downward, creating a hanging hazard. While these points are deployed, the owl can move for a bit before they retract. Kine sticks out points all around himself, much like Kirby does with the ability. There is little difference between this power when united and separated with Kine other than the underwater edge the fish provides. Kirby's Block Ball Kirby transforms into a spiny ball, sticking it to all blocks around him. More than the destructive capabilities of this power is its ability to allow Kirby to relaunch. When used next to the paddle, he will be able to aim and fire off from it just like at the start of the stage. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby and Gooey surround themselves in spiky protection that no foe can pass. It is just like it appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Rick sticks up the hairs on his back like a porcupine, allowing any enemy behind him to get the point. Coo has his partner channel all of their spikes into one, large point that is aimed downwards with a fair reach. Kine is surrounded by spikes in all directions, just like he did in the last game. There is little difference between this and the separated ability just like before, too. Nago has his rolled up partner shoot out a blitz of spikes at a rapid pace. The needles launch forward at slight angles varying up and downward. Chuchu fires out a volley of five points from herself upward, spanning both sides, straight up, and the angles in between. Pitch is driven forward with his sharpened beak high and low. The attack carries him and his partner forward in a straight path of destruction through the air. It will travel up slopes and over pits, never stopping until the button is released. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby sticks out spikes from all sides, sticking foes on all sides. It becomes more versatile when combined with other abilities. Kirby Canvas Curse As with other abilities in this game, Kirby has no hat. When using the attack, spike poke out from all sides, and he will stick to any surface, including walls and ceilings. This can be quite useful when one is trying to conserve magic ink. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Needle undergoes it's greatest change in this version. It retains the look from Nightmare in Dream Land, with the helmet and yellow skin (and orange feet), but Kirby no longer turns into one giant spike ball. Instead, Needle is changed into a long-distance ability. Kirby can launch the needles off the top of the helmet like tiny missiles, which he can then control. The needles 'grow back', but not always, leaving him defenseless at times. Trivia * Needle Kirby appears as a Trophy & Sticker In Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Ability